


Drinking you in

by wallflow3r



Series: New Experiences [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Older Man/Younger Woman, Shameless Smut, Smut and Feels, bethyl, seriously i think i went too far, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflow3r/pseuds/wallflow3r
Summary: Beth keeps finding new ways to take Daryl's breath away.





	Drinking you in

**Author's Note:**

> There's very little context here, just a lot of smut and feels.
> 
> SquishyCool was telling me about a meaningful blowjob scene she was writing (if you haven't read [Picking @ Scabs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597927/chapters/41481836) yet then abandon this oneshot and go read it RIGHT NOW because it is amazing!!) and my writers block was cured instantly as I jumped on the meaningful blowjob bandwagon. 
> 
> This works as a one shot I'm just putting in the New Experiences series because that's the Beth and Daryl I had in mind but you don't have to have read the previous stories at all.

They're on the couch kissing. _Making out_ as Beth calls it. Daryl never really liked kissing before, never saw the point in it; it was always too _wet_ and kind of gross, sloppily moving your mouth against someone else’s like that _._ Of course, that was before he met Beth. Now he can't look at her without wanting to kiss her, and sloppily move his mouth against hers for as long as she’ll let him. He gets hard as soon as their lips meet and that’s something that never happened before either. He never got hard from _just_ kissing.

But it’s never _just_ anything with Beth. Her lips are always petal-soft and her mouth tastes of chewing gum and faint traces of what she ate that day as well as something sweet and intrinsically _her_ that he can’t place. She strokes her soft hands across his rough face and up to bury them in his hair, always pulling him closer in a way that makes him feel deeply _wanted._ Little moans escape her mouth into his whenever he does _anything at all_ and he can’t get enough of those sounds vibrating against his lips. Like everything else about her, Beth’s kisses take his breath away; filled with so much heat and affection that his cock and his chest ache at the same time.  

All of a sudden, she pulls back. He watches her slide off the couch in a daze, his head spinning from all the air she's just sucked out of his lungs. He’s reaching out to pull her back up onto his lap when she places her warm palms on his knees and kneels between them. Her little pink tongue flicks out to wet her lips as she blinks slowly up at him with those huge, blue eyes of hers. Something else that never fails to take his breath away. He used to awkwardly avert his gaze when she would look at him like that; with the full force of her focused attention. He felt as though that persistent stare of hers had the ability to crack open his soul, leaving him exposed and raw, with nowhere to hide. But he doesn’t look away now.

She's already undone his belt and popped the button on his jeans before Daryl finds the ability to speak.

“Girl, what’re you doin'?” He rumbles thickly.

Beth smiles and rolls her eyes up at him as she pulls down his zipper.

He doesn't miss the slight flush in her cheeks or the way her eyes flicker wildly back at his.

“What does it look like? I'm suckin' you off,” She says, the corner of her mouth pulling up into a smirk. Then she reaches into his boxers and wraps her slim fingers around his already half hard cock.

Daryl inhales sharply and watches with widening eyes as she slowly pulls him out and holds him gently in her palm. She looks down, _stares_ for a moment, then takes a deep breath before sliding her hand down his length to wrap around the base of his exposed cock.

Her grip tightens, fingertips straining to meet around him, and Daryl’s cock twitches under her touch, bobbing between them excitedly. Beth continues to stare; transfixed by the sight in front of her like she’s never seen a cock up close before. _Maybe she hasn’t_ , Daryl thinks, and a shuddering breath escapes him at that thought.

With her flaring eyes trained on his mushroom head she wets her lips again and then slowly leans forwards and takes him in her mouth. The gasp that escapes his lips and fills the air is embarrassingly loud as his cockhead is submerged in the wet heat between her lips. She presses her tongue against his sensitive tip and pre cum starts to ooze out onto the flat of her palette. She rubs her tongue back and forth across his slit like she’s _tasting_ him. Daryl’s mouth falls open to drag in a desperate breath, feeling like he can’t breathe as his throat squeezes shut and his cock swells against her swirling tongue.

They haven't done this. She’s taken his cock in her mouth before, once, briefly, but not like this. Not with the very clear intention of _sucking him off_. This isn't a warm up for sex, he doesn't think, and it isn't like he's ever needed one with her anyway. He gets hard just _looking_ at her.

They haven’t done this, and there's a reason for that. Daryl likes getting _her_ off. He lives for her high pitches moans and the feel of her pussy clenching around his cock or his fingers. The louder her orgasm, the harder he comes, and always after he’s got her off, at least once, preferably twice and _never_ before.

They haven’t done this particular act because can't get her off with his cock down her throat. He doesn't want to take from her without giving anything back. The idea of getting himself off while leaving her high and dry physically offends him and his stomach rolls at the thought. He knows what people think when they see them together, an old redneck like him and a nice young girl like her; that he’s taking advantage. Of her innocence, her youth, her _body_. He doesn’t want to do anything of the kind. He’d sooner chop his own dick off than take something she doesn’t want to give. The truth is he just wants to make her feel good.

They haven’t done this because he never wants to use her like some kind of _hole._ The way Merle uses women in the bathrooms and parking lots of bars. The way his daddy used his mama, among others.  
  
" _Beth_ ," He murmurs, digging his bitten fingernails into his denim covered thighs, "You don' gotta do that."  
  
Her gaze drifts slowly upwards and the eyes that connect with his are blown so wide it's a wonder he doesn't shoot off right there.  
  
_Wait… is this turning her on?_  
  
As if to diminish any doubt from his mind she sucks her way down the length of his cock and swallows, throat squeezing around his bulging cockhead.

Daryl groans helplessly, thighs parting wider on reflex and hips bucking up into her mouth. His cock nudges the back of her throat and his eyes roll back into his head as her throat muscles constrict tightly around him.

“ _Christ,”_ He whispers, feeling the back of Beth’s tongue jerk against the underside of his cock as she suppresses a gag.

The feel of her soft lips tightening around his shaft makes him near delirious as a flash of heat shudders across his pelvis and up his spine. With considerable effort, he drags his fluttering eyes back to Beth.

She’s staring up at him with hazy, lust blown eyes as she slides her way down his cock to the tip. When she gets there she wraps her hand firmly around the base of his cock and swirls her tongue across his swollen head. He’s transfixed by the delicate way her little pink tongue moves and the sparks of heat she sends coursing through his body with each careful motion. The tip of her tongue runs along his sensitive slit and pushes inside, causing his eyes to slam shut from the intensity of a sensation he’s never felt before. More pre cum weeps from his open slit and she sucks it up eagerly.

He releases a shaky breath as he peels his eyelids apart. Between his trembling knees, her lilywhite fist begins to pump his length as her cupid’s bow lips stay wrapped around his cockhead, licking and sucking with feverish intent. He can hardly breathe, panting heavily as his fingers dig bruises into his thighs.

With her free hand, she reaches over and curls her fingers around his wrist. Prying his hand off his thigh, she presses it firmly against the back of her head. Daryl's fingers tangle instinctively into her soft blonde hair and cup the back of her skull. She hums in approval and the vibrations of her wet lips against his even wetter cockhead rip a moan from deep in his throat. He doesn't miss the way her eyes flare; a flicker of excitement flashing across her wide, lust-darkened pupils.

Her soft lips travel down the length of his cock and his hand follows, fingers twitching as her mouth envelopes him in tight wet heat. Her hand slides from the base of his cock to squeeze his balls and his cockhead hits the back of her throat as she swallows the rest of him.

Daryl cries out, hand fisting in her hair as a shudder runs through his entire body and he bucks up into her mouth like it’s her cunt. Beth doesn’t gag, she _moans._ When Daryl looks down there's saliva dribbling from the corner of her mouth and as he does it again and his cockhead bounces against the back of her throat.

With Daryl’s hand in her hair, Beth starts to bob her head up and down, speeding up and taking every thrust of Daryl’s stuttering hips. Her eyes are shining with tears from the pressure on her throat and something else as she stares Daryl in the eyes and takes him apart with her mouth. He comes undone with each moan that vibrates against his cock and makes it impossible to deny the pleasure she's finding in what she's doing to him. It's impossible to understand also, but maybe he doesn't have to understand it. Maybe knowing that she enjoys it is enough to let go and enjoy it too.

On her next moan, his last shred of uncertainty slips away and all he can feel is the slick inferno of Beth’s mouth, her fluttering tongue against his cock and her eyes on him like she doesn’t want to look away; like he’s the only thing in the world worth looking at.

At some point between his cock hitting the back of her throat and her eyes bleeding blue up at him he started moaning like a goddamn whore and now he can't stop. Even if he could he doesn't think he’d want to. She ought to know what she’s doing to him. She ought to know the new heights of pleasure she’s taking him to that are almost too much to bear. Because Daryl’s had his cock sucked before but he’s never had pleasure rip through his entire body the way it does when Beth closes her lips around his throbbing shaft.    

When she repeatedly sucks his cockhead in and out of the tight rim of her mouth, he fists his hand in her hair in a way that must be painful. Yet when he looks down at her through half-lidded eyes there isn't a trace of pain in her cool blue gaze as she looks up at him. She looks like there's no place she'd rather be, like there's nothing she'd rather be doing than sucking his soul out through his dick.

“'M gonna come,” He rasps, nudging her shoulder to push her away, let him pull himself out, something.  
  
She doesn't let up even for a second. Instead, she tightens her hands on his hips and _sucks harder_.  
  
All the pressure coiling at the base of his shaft explodes and his hand tightens on Beth’s shoulder enough to make her eyes widen as he floods her mouth with his come. As his release pours out of him and down her throat, Beth’s name keeps spilling from his lips over and over like it’s the only word he knows. With eyes shining up at him, she swallows every drop.  
  
He whimpers as he pulls back and the last spurts of come dribble onto Beth’s tongue. As she breathes heavily around his softening cock he stares down at her, completely wrecked and trembling with each hot breath that streams across his sensitive head.   

Her cheeks are flushed, lips swollen and glistening with saliva that’s running down her chin. Daryl is struck, not for the first time, and not for the last, by how beautiful she is. It’s a kind of beauty that pours out of her soul and right now it feels like it’s pouring directly into his. With his heart jackhammering and his chest heaving, his orgasm echoes through every fibre of his being as his muscles turn to liquid. He feels equal parts wrecked and reborn when Beth looks up at him and he looks down at her and their eyes lock. Hold. _Burn._

In the next moment, she’s rising in front of him and climbing onto his lap. Her hands, always so soft, grab his shoulders and pull her up his body before sliding up his neck and into his hair.

When she kisses him she's all fire and teeth and he can taste his cum in her mouth. The lurid reminder of what she just did has him moaning brokenly against her moving lips, hands grabbing her roughly by the hips and pulling her flush against him.

As she parts her thighs wider to straddle his lap, he can smell how wet she is for him. How wet she is from doing _that._ The scent is like a starting gun, his hand migrating between her legs and slipping under her panties in search of her sex.

He's rougher that he should be when he shoves his questing fingers inside her. She keens, high and needy, like she's on the edge; like it won’t take much to get her there. Her pussy is _dripping_ and the knowledge that she got this wet from sucking him off causes his hand to tremble inside her and his heart to stutter in his chest. Her hips start to rock back and forth, fucking herself on his fingers where they're buried inside her wet cunt. With a sharp flick of his wrist, he twists his fingers inside her and she moans into his mouth so deeply it's enough to make his spent cock twitch. Spurred on by her pulsing walls, he licks the bitter taste of his come off her tongue and screws his fingers deeper in search of the spot that makes her thighs shake.

She pushes down, impaling herself on his thick digits and he breaks away with a gasp as he feels her thighs start to tremble against his forearm.  
  
With a growl, he yanks down her tank top to expose her flushed chest. Taking her nipple in his mouth, he sucks hard until her walls are pulsing around his knuckles and her sensitive nub is hard and pointed against his tongue.

“Oh my God, _Daryl,”_ She gasps, thighs shuddering uncontrollably as she forces them further apart and sinks down further still on his fingers, riding them as if they were his cock.  
  
He curls his fingers into her sweet spot and suddenly she's gushing around his thick digits and her cum is pooling in his palm. The high pitched sound of her release is ringing in his ears as she keens up at the ceiling and her orgasm curves her spine, pushing her chest out and into his face. He moans against her sternum and mouths at her salty sweat covered skin as her heart pounds haphazardly against his lips.

Her breath stutters as he lets his fingers slip from her quivering hole and rests them on the crease of her thigh, smearing cum across her skin.

As her body sinks down into his lap he presses his forehead against her breastbone and closes his eyes, letting the beat of her racing heart surround him.

His hand curls around her back to cradle her against his chest as she buries her face in his neck and breathes heavily against his throat.

“Thank you,” He pants, hardly recognising his own voice it sounds so wrecked and broken but he's past caring, aware only of her rapidly beating heart where he’s pressed against her chest.  

“That was… _wow,_ ” He sighs as words escape him.

Beth pulls back and he looks up to find her blinking at him slowly, mouth parted and eyelids heavy, entire body flushed and orgasm slack.

Her mouth twists into a half smile as her brow knits together, eyes hazy and questioning.

“Daryl, c’mon, s’not like you haven’t had blowjobs before,” Beth croaks, and the thought that his dick did that to her voice makes his cock throb, hand tightening against her back.

“Nobody has ever done that for me,” He says, bringing his hand up to cup her face and run his thumb across her bottom lip, “Not like that.”

Beth swallows, blue eyes rippling back at him.

“Like it meant somethin',” He murmurs.

“It always means somethin',” Beth whispers, and the look of complete certainty on her face breaks something open in Daryl that he didn't know existed before.

_Yes, it does. With her it always means something. She wouldn't do it if it didn't._

But the meaning escapes him. He's out of his depth. What does it mean to give someone something they didn't even know they wanted; to want nothing more than to give until their cup spills over?

He wraps his arms around her more fully as his eyes frantically search hers. When her hands come up to gently cup his face, his darting eyes still.  
  
Her unblinking gaze bores into his, more insistent this time, drawing him a map with the words she isn't saying out loud. He feels the weight of her silence inside his hammering chest.  
  
Time stands still and she just keeps staring at him, her gaze bright and unwavering, waiting for him to understand.  
  
And suddenly he does.  
  
“ _Oh_ ,” He says, his voice barely above a whisper, and holds her tighter.


End file.
